


Johnlock : The Case of the Curious Beige Wooly Cock Sock

by Domino62, Johnlocked86, MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Socks, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sherlock Seducing John, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/pseuds/Domino62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked86/pseuds/Johnlocked86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to our friend Miles Sinnerman</p>
    </blockquote>





	Johnlock : The Case of the Curious Beige Wooly Cock Sock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles/gifts).



> This is dedicated to our friend Miles Sinnerman

John shouts "Sherlock, what has happened to my favorite beige jumper?" as he rummages through his wardrobe, unable to find said jumper. He starts muttering under his breath and wonders where his jumper is, has Sherlock got something to do with its disappearance as he makes his way downstairs to the living room.

Sherlock replies as he starts biting his lip, "I don't know where that ugly monstrosity is, John."

John starts to sort the dirty laundry into darks & lights, when he comes across a wooly, beige, G stringed, cock sock. John thinks to himself *Well it’s not mine, hmm must be Sherlock's but it literally reeks of my aftershave*

John whips the wooly cock sock out of the laundry pile and queries "Sherlock, is there something you'd like to tell me? This, whatever this is, is the same color as my jumper and reeks of my aftershave. I just found it in your dirty laundry pile whilst I was sorting it."

"I've never seen that thing, whatever it is before, John," Sherlock blushes. Sherlock tries to reach over to remove it from John's grasp but John moves out of his reach. Sherlock tries again and succeeds, quickly legging it to his room, yelling “I don't know what you are trying to imply, John," before he slams the door. Sherlock leans on his door, *Shit* he thinks *How did my lovely, wooly cock sock I made from John's favorite beige jumper get in my dirty laundry pile*

He quickly locks the door as John comes charging towards his room completely confused as to what just happened. "Sherlock, why do you have a wooly cock sock made out of what I suspect is my favourite beige Jumper?" shouts John as he bangs loudly on the door.

"It's an experiment, John," replies Sherlock shyly as he sat on his bed looking nervously at the door.

"Why? Why my jumper, Sherlock," John demands as he leans on the locked bedroom door.

"It’s the texture and scent, John. Don't you see!?!" Sherlock replies as he starts to fiddle with his shirtsleeve.

"The texture and scent? TEXTURE! SCENT! WHY HAVE YOU MADE, I ASSUME, MADE A COCK SOCK OUT OF MY FAVORITE BEIGE JUMPER? DON'T TELL ME ITS F**KING TEXTURE OR SCENT!" rages John fed up with Sherlock destroying his jumpers for science.

"Conducting studies about social behavior and conceptions of casual relations concerning hormones and pheromones do sometimes need unconventional methods, John," Sherlock replies calmly.

“In English, Sherlock. I do mean for us mere mortals,” answers John getting annoyed with Sherlock.

“I can’t, John. I can’t describe it more precisely or comprehensively.” Sherlock tries to sound serious in a scientific manner but it’s clear that he’s started blushing.

“Right then. Put the cock sock on, Sherlock and show me your experiment,” goads John.

“Fine!” yells Sherlock as he starts to unbutton his purple shirt. After several minutes of shuffling and banging, out strides a bashful Sherlock wearing a sheet.

“Well? Show me the wooly beige cock sock,” John demands.

Sherlock huffs, then drops the sheet whilst hiding something he doesn’t want John to see behind his back. “What are you hiding behind your back?” quizzes John.

“I…I made a red one...for you” stutters Sherlock, feeling John glancing at his body. He pulls a red, wooly cock sock from behind his back.

“And how do you know it will even fit me?” asks John “Why red?”

“Oh, John. I know every inch of your body down to the last millimeter. Red is your colour, its compliments your honey hair,” purrs Sherlock. “Please, try it on. Believe me, your testicles have not lived until they've been encased in the tight, warm wool of a handmade, wooly cock sock”

John was unable to stop himself from staring at Sherlock’s wool clad cock as it started to enlarge. “My! Sherlock! You’ve got an impressively large package. You are certainly a grower, not a show-er,” gasps John. “I just hope the cock sock can take the strain”

“I’ve shown you mine. Now you show me yours,” says Sherlock as he hands John the red, wooly cock sock.

“Fine. Just for future reference I’m not gay,” huffs Johns. He goes off to his room to get changed into the red cock sock.

“Wearing a wooly cock sock is not a statement about one’s sexuality, John. It’s simply a matter of comfort and warmth. You’ll see!” yells Sherlock up the stairs as John gets changed.

“Sherlock? Uhm… you failed to mention how…uh…stimulating the sock can be. The yarn… rubbing… and… just… yeah, shutting up now” John stutters as he re-enters the living room in his red, wooly cock sock.

“Well, I did think that was self explanatory, John. Self evident even.” smirks Sherlock as he points to himself and his cock sock.

“I’m never taking this off. It needs a drawstring for me to urinate and….”rambles John as Sherlock makes notes regarding the wooly cock sock experiment.

Sherlock ‘accidentally’ drops his pen and it rolls under John’s chair. “John, Could you get me my pen? I seem to have dropped it and can’t reach it,” queries Sherlock as he tries not to stare at John’s red wool clad erection, which was getting larger.

John catches Sherlock gazing avidly at his bare arse with a determined look. “Sherlock, I’m not bending over for you. Nice try.” answers John.

“John” declared Sherlock “I need data. I need to know how you react to a woolen cock sock stroking your perineum from behind.”

“For science?” gulps John nervously.

“Obviously” exclaims Sherlock as he walks towards John like a predator eying its his prey.

“Now describe how it feels, John.” Sherlock murmurs in John’s ear as he starts to rub his woolen covered cock against John’s perineum.

“Well, it feels like a hamster is trying to tickle my private parts with its tiny furry feet.” John sighs.

“Now John, be serious! The data will be no use to me if you can’t describe your reactions truthfully. What do you feel & Where? How does your body respond, exactly?” demands Sherlock.

“Damn it, Sherlock. I should think that is bloody obvious from my raging erection getting bigger in this damn cock sock you’ve made me!!! And I don’t even want to know what other reactions or facts you’ve deduced or what to make of my reactions to you rubbing against me from behind” replies John testily

“That's very intriguing, John. Should I help you relieve some of that pressure?” purrs Sherlock

“You are aware that I’m not gay and you’re supposedly married to your work right?”

“Of course, John, you’ve mentioned several times now, you’re not gay. I just need to learn more about woolen cock socks. Their sizes, shapes, colours, texture, etc. As well as the people who have kinks or fetishes involving woolen cock socks. It’s for a case I’m working on” Sherlock explained. “Oh, and John, there’s more to sexual identities than just heterosexual and homosexual you know. As for me being married to my work we’ve decided to have an open marriage as I have my eye on someone who has awoken my sexual libido”

“Err….”blushes John as his cock twitches excitedly.

“JAWN!” groans Sherlock “Do you or do you not want me assist you in relieving the pressure and strain on your cock sock?”

“I… erm… I do… I mean I don’t… erm…” John stutters as the seams on his cock sock start threatening to burst.

“Well, since you can’t make up your mind and you’re close to busting your cock sock’s seams…” Sherlock says as he goes to get a pair of very sharp scissors from the kitchen.

“No, Sherlock! I don’t want you to cut it! I mean you made it for me and everything.”

“Well John, what do you propose we do? Decide quickly before the circulation to your cock gets cut off and you pass out!”

“I… erm… well can’t you just… you know… help with it this one time.”

“But as you quite rightly stated several times over during our friendship, you’re not gay, John”

Oh fuck, I don’t give a damn anymore, Sherlock! Will you just jerk me off already?! With the cock sock still on, if you please” begged John, before dropping his voice to a whisper “I… want to feel how it rubs against my erect cock”

“If you insist, John” Sherlock purrs as he grabs John’s wool encased erect cock.

“I do… yes… well I… yes please Sherlock. Please do it now!” stammers John.

“Why John, your cock sock is already… very… very damp… just there” declares Sherlock.  
Sherlock slowly rubs his hand up and down John’s red wool wrapped cock. “Does this feel good, John?” asked Sherlock.

“Mmm… oh fuck… fuck yeah Sherlock. It feels sooo good” moans John

“I see”

“Would you like to help me also relieve the pressure in my cock sock also?” requests Sherlock.

John slowly strokes Sherlock’s woolen wrapped cock and plays with his testes.

“John” moans Sherlock loudly. “My brain is short circuiting. I can’t remember the periodic table. I’m a giant ball of nerve endings…”

“Ahhhh JOHN!” wails Sherlock.

“Mmm… SHERLOCK!” groans John.

“Oh John, I’ve seemed to have soiled my cock sock” pouts Sherlock.

“As have I” whispers John.

“Quick to the shower! We can wash them in place and let them dry in place to avoid shrinkage. Maybe even experiment some more”

“But won’t that make us… Oh hell… Never mind. Right behind you Sherlock...By the way this still does not make me gay”

"Of course not, John” He raises his eyebrows. “It's not like you’re Bi-sexual, just that you have a fetish for cocks in socks especially woolen socks & my cock in particular at the moment”

“Uh… Yeah, right… Maybe… I’m more Sher-sexual than Bi-sexual”

“Who could blame you for that. It’s nothing but the logical conclusion”

"Oh right. Right. So I guess we should just get on with it then.”

"Do you mean that, John?”

“Uhm… well I’ve come this far, haven’t I? Might as well go all out”

“Look, John. The wooly sock acts as its own washcloth. See how the soap lathers up into a nice foam with only the slightest of rubbing”

“Oh! Look who’s at attention again. Dear me, Captain!”

“Hmm, it seems I’m not the only one who’s standing to attention”

“Why don’t you do something about it John?”

“Come over here and make me”

“Ooo…Scrub a bit harder Sher…”

"Perhaps I should scrub ‘here’ at the same time, John?”

“Hggnh! That’s.. that’s NOT the cock sock, Sherlock!”

"I know John! Nevertheless, doesn’t that lovely bit of thong and my finger feel divine rubbing there whilst my other hand is stroking your soaked wool clad cock? Hmm...? Perhaps I should go a bit further? I’m sure you would be quite surprised at the sensation… All slippery and soapy… with my finger working your tight little bud.”

“Oops! Why John, I’ve seem to slipped right in”

“SHERLOCK?! I didn’t say you could… ah… mmm… AHHH! YES!! OH Shit Sherlock?!! What are you doing to me?”

"Why nothing at all, John. I’m merely helping you clean yourself and get your cock sock squeaky clean.”

John pants roughly, leaning forward to put his hands against the shower wall, spreading his legs slightly wider. “Do it some more Sherlock! Whatever it is you were doing… Just do it some more, PLEASE?!”

“As you wish, John” coos Sherlock as two fingers ‘slip’ into him this time.

“MORE… SHER… MORE!”

Sherlock scissors his two fingers being careful not to brush John’s prostate, not yet anyway. Sherlock nudges John’s legs wider and slips the third finger into John.

“Oh God” gasps John as Sherlock brushes his prostate gland.

“Not God… but Sherlock” Sherlock reminds John.

Sherlock smirks, rubbing his erection into John’s hip as he works the virgin passage further. This experiment was working even better than he had hoped. He knew John’s natural curiosity and desire to help would be easy to manipulate. He was never going to resist that cock sock once he had found it, and now he was going to do exactly what he had wanted to do for oh so long… make John his… only his.

John moaned loudly as Sherlock brushed his prostate again. “Oh Sherlock… Oh… oh, I just can’t…. can’t…”

“Do you want me to stop, John?”

“No! No… it, it feels sooo… good....I can’t believe how good it feels. I just want MORE! Please Sherlock?!”

“Just a moment, John and I’ll give you what you want. Stay right there” Sherlock withdrew his fingers and released John’s swollen leaking wool clad cock as he slid his own cock sock off.

Soon he was pressed against John’s wet nude back, gently thrusting along the crack of that tight virgin arse. “Sher… Sherlock? What happened to your cock sock? What about the data?”

Sherlock’s low voice purred into John’s ear. “Well John, it seems I’ve found a new type of cock sock to try and some new data to add to my study”

“Oh… oh yeah? What kind of… OH GOD!!!” He was cut off as Sherlock spread his cheeks and pressed his long hard cock into his arse. John gasped for breathe as Sherlock bottomed out, pressing flush against his arse and thighs.

“No John… That’s ALL ME” Sherlock chuckled darkly against John’s ear. “And look at that… It’s PURRfect fit too, so tight and warm around my cock”

John couldn’t believe he was here, in the shower with a wooly cock sock caressing his own erection whilst Sherlock’s cock was pressed deep in his arse. He couldn’t believe he still wanted more, crying out as Sherlock pulled out and thrust into him again “Oh yes, Sherlock! Its perfect! So damn good! I’ll be your cock sock Sherlock! Oh yes! Oh yes! I’ll keep that gorgeous cock warm and snug in my arse, anytime you want, Sherlock. Heaven help me, I’m ALL yours!”

Sherlock licked a long stripe over John’s neck before suckling his ear as he fucked his arse harder and replied “I know, John. I’ve always known you were the only cock sock for me.”

“Deeper…. Fuck me… Oh Sher… Faster” Sherlock started fucking John faster and deeper rubbing against John’s prostate. John bite his lip as he tried so desperately to stop himself from moaning like a wildebeest in heat.

“I want to hear every noise you make, John” Sherlock groans as he nips and licks John’s earlobe “Let yourself go”

“Oh Sherlock ! I shouldn’t! Its so wrong… so wrong. It shouldn’t feel SO good!”

  
“But it does… feel good, doesn’t it, John? You like feeling me inside of you? Feeling me fucking your arse with my long, hard cock?!” Sherlock pressed hard and deep on the last thrust and John cried aloud at last.

“YES! Yes GOD Sherlock it feels so, so good!!! Do it again, Sherlock! Fuck me again! Fuck me more… Please give it to me!”

Sherlock smirked in triumph as he pulled out almost all the way, just leaving the bulbous head of his cock still inside and waited. Waited til John whimpered and writhed trying to push himself back onto the waiting cock, then he thrust hard and deep once more. “AHHH! FUCK YES, SHERLOCK! DAMMIT TO HELL… that’s what I want!!!”

Sherlock smiled as he gripped John’s hips firmly and began to pound furiously into his arse over and over again, enjoying the endless symphony of sounds John now released just for him, only him.

“Close… I’m so close”  John sobbed as he get felt his balls start to draw up, getting closer to his release.

Sherlock wrapped his long talented fingers around John’s red wool covered shaft and played him like a Stradivarius. The sounds John emitted were like a symphony to Sherlock’s ears. When he hit that final High C, Sherlock wanted to applaud his aria of lust. The red wooly cock sock was now dripping with the evidence of John’s adoration. Sherlock smiled. The experiment was a success.

With the greatest pleasure he had ever known Sherlock spilled his seed deep within his own personal cock sock. Marking him at last as HIS, only HIS. He was looking forward to next time he could make use of it’s warmth for his cock.

Sherlock rinsed all the spunk off John, before removing John’s red wooly cock sock, putting both cock socks in the dirty wash pile and leading a very wobbly dazed John to his bedroom for an experiment in post sex cuddling.        


End file.
